


Escape

by Oniichan415



Category: Block B, Super Junior, 대탈출 | The Great Escape (Korea TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Male Friendship, Platonic Male/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23312797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oniichan415/pseuds/Oniichan415
Summary: There’s only so much you can do while you’re trapped in a dark room together
Relationships: Pyo Jihoon | P.O/Shin Donghee | Shindong
Kudos: 7





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Man it’s been a while since I last posted huh? Sort’ve going through a writer’s block atm— so i might post some drabbles to get back in the groove of writing. Uni’s been a bit of a pain as of late as well ^^;; That BtoB fanfic i said i might write is currently in the works! The first chap is almost done so i should be posting that soon!! And the second chap of the YeWon fic should be done soon too!

P.O whimpered as he heard the door slam close behind him. He held himself. Even though this was a variety show and that they would be safe being on this show he couldn’t help but feel scared. The PDs liked to throw surprises at them randomly. He didn’t want to be stuck in a room by himself with a ‘surprise’ waiting for him.

He heard something scrap against the ground. He whined, fearing the worst.

“Hello?” A voice came. It was only a whisper but the room amplified the voice. “Is someone there?” The same voice asked. P.O recognised that voice.

“Hyung? Shindongie-hyung?” P.O managed to say. He was relieved, he felt his anxieties slowly leaving when he realised he wasn’t alone with a zombie. “Hyung where are you?” P.O began walking towards the direction he last heard Shindong’s voice.

“I’m over here.” His gentle voice came again. “I’m holding out my hand, don’t be surprised.” P.O held out his arm to catch Shindong’s hand. A few more paces and P.O’s fingertips brushed against something. He jumped back in response before registering that it was probably Shindong. P.O slowly reached again and felt around, he touched Shindong’s hand. His fingers intertwined with the elders’ before he came closer and wrapped his free arm around Shindong’s body.

“Hyuung-“ He mewled, burying his face into’s Shindong’s shoulder. “I was so scared. I thought you were a zombie.” P.O pouted. Shindong laughed.

“I thought you were a ghost or something you kept making sounds.” Shindong replied in a giggle.

“Is it just us two in here?”

“Seems like it.” Shindong couldn’t hear anything else moving in the room. “Hodongie-hyung? Byungjae?” He called out. No response. The two stood in silence for a few moments.

“I hate this. It’s so eerie.” P.O muttered. Shindong suddenly shrieked and clutched onto P.O.

“What Shindongie-hyung?! What is it?!” P.O tried to bury himself further into Shindong.

“I felt something touch my neck,” Shindong moved them to the corner of the room. “Like someone’s fingers.”

“Ah hyung! Don’t say that!” P.O whined. “I hate this!”

“We should be able to take off our blindfolds now, right?” Shindong pondered out loud. “It’s been a while.” He reached up and took his blindfold off. The room was still dark. There was some light leaking in from the slits of the door frame. But they were completely blinded by the darkness. “It’s pitch black.” P.O held onto Shindong tighter when he took of his own blindfold, whimpering quietly. “We should look for a key, there might be one on the floor.” Shindong moved forward with P.O tightly gripping his jacket. They had no luck in finding a key in the room, they searched every corner.

“Do we have to wait for the others?” P.O questioned.

“I guess so.” Shindong sighed, feeling defeated that he couldn’t solve anything. Shindong slid down the wall to sit. P.O did a lap around the room, using the wall as his guide. Making sure they didn’t miss anything that may help them get out. He jumped back when he felt Shindong’s hair.

“Sorry Hyung.” P.O muttered before sitting down next to the senior idol. He leaned against Shindong, sighing softly. He decided it might be a while before they were to be rescued. Suddenly they heard a scream. It sounded like it came from Hodong. P.O let out a whine before gripping onto Shindong’s hand. Shindong held onto P.O’s hand tightly in response.

“That sounded like Hodongie-hyung...” Shindong spoke up.

“Y-yeah... I hope they’re okay.” P.O tried to get closer to Shindong.

“Jihoon-ah... it’s okay.” He said softly. “As long as we stay together we should be fine.” P.O calmed down after his elder had said that. Shindong using his real name was comforting to him. They sat in the darkness for a while longer before the others finally came and got them.

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed some content of my biases :(( P.O is so precious (if you find any errors in this fic its probs bc im posting this at 2am without proof reading whatsoever, i just wanted to post something)


End file.
